In a Hybrid computer system, data synchronization between sub-systems may be frequently required. Besides synchronization of user data (e.g. pictures, music, movies etc.), some system data (e.g. battery information, system states of both sides etc.) also need to be synchronized.
There are some Hybrid architecture systems in the prior art that include different sub-systems. However, different sub-systems may share one and the same set of peripherals (such as a screen, a keyboard, a mouse, etc.)
Normally, a user will only operate one of sets of sub-systems, while the other sets of sub-systems may run in background. Furthermore, in order to save power, a background sub-system is generally in a standby state. In this case, if a sub-system running in frontend needs to interact with the background sub-system, the background sub-system is required to be woken up so as to complete synchronization of data. Such means for data interaction between the two sub-systems lack flexibility.